What Hurts the Most
by Deeper Love
Summary: There's only so much to be said about love, but James Potter and Isabella Montgomery haven't quite figured out what. They both love someone who doesn't love them back, and that's all they know.


Good morrow fair readers, this is my first fanfiction, but not my first piece of writing. I've decided to post this story I started writing randomly one day, out of pure boredom. Do enjoy!

--------------------------------

Disclaimer: The story line nor the lyrics or title belong to me. I am not Joanne Rowling or Rascall Flatts, I am not anywhere near as talented, and the only character that is mine is Isabella. Sorry to disappoint you, dears.

_"Imagination is a word that should never be taken lightly" - Yours Truly_

--------------------------------

_"You feel like a candle in a hurricane_

_Just like a picture with a broken frame_

_Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight_

_But you'll be alright, you'll be alright"_

I'm not quite sure what sparked in the hearts of the two people I'm about to tell you about, but I know this for sure: James Potter and Isabella Montgomery are two unfortunate souls. Now, I won't say an awful lot, no that's the job of the characters themselves, but the two are heartbroken. Loving someone can be one of two things; beautiful or painful, and for James and Isabella, it was painful.

Isabella had it easiest in my opinion, at least Sirius Black spoke with her, at least he considered her a friend. In James' case, if a word that was spoken in a civil manner was even referring to James out of the mouth of Lily Evans most people believed she had been put under a spell. Love is a funny thing, when you have it you're not sure if you like it, but when you don't have it, you long for it. And longing in the way of James and Isabella was not a very nice feeling.

Sirius Black was perhaps the biggest 'player' that ever attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that's what hurt Isabella the most. She had ignored Sirius and her feeling for six long years, hoping that the weakness in her knees, or the frog in her throat that happened to only appear when Sirius was around would disappear one glorious day, but alas that day never arrived.

James had the exact opposite, every word that Lily uttered pierced his heart, because every word was one more word he had to eavesdrop just to hear the voice he referred to as 'heavenly'. Lily Evans hated James Potter's guts, every last liver, stomach, and small intestine. And that is exactly _What Hurt's The Most._

--------------------------------

_Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend, till you break_

_Cause its all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad you get strong_

_Wipe your hands shake it off_

_Then you Stand, Then you stand _

"Incorrect compartment lil miss Lilian." Isabella Montgomery said, tapping her foot inside the third compartment from the front of the train. Isabella flicked her chestnut hair behind her shoulder absent-mindedly and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She was an decisive soul, and didn't put up with much. She refused to curse unless she was raving mad, and she hated sitting at the front of a train, car, or classroom.

"But it's easier to get off if we sit in the front, Bella!" Lily Evans protested, trying not to make eye contact with her best friend. Lily Evans was a strong character, although that may not come across at the moment, she refused to feel inferior to anyone, and tended to yell when someone made anyone feel that way.

"That's because no one sits in the front, there are actually other people on this train, Lily, and you'd know that if you sat anywhere but the front. Come on." Isabella nearly dragged her friend out of the compartment, past about sixty more, and into one near the back.

"No way in hell do you actually believe I'll sit in here. Not with Fred and Ethal, let's go."

"Shut up Lily, and stop making references to I Love Lucy at odd moments." Isabella sat down next to Sirius, big suprise there, and pulled Lily down on her other side.

"No, that's okay. I can live my life without ever sharing a compartment, much less sitting right beside, James Potter." Lily replied, jumping out of her seat.

James smile happily, "You said my first name." He pointed out, not looking up from his Quidditch magazine.

"No, I said your first _and _last name, meaning I still hate you." James' smile was whipped off of his face like a bug on a car window.

"Hmm... This every flavour bean tastes like poo." Isabella stated, looking at the box that formerly belonged to Sirius.

"Maybe it is, Bella." Sirius replied smiling at her randomness.

--------------------------------

"And as a last note before we feast, let's give a round of applause for our new head students, Lily Evans and James Potter!" There was a pause of silence, indicating that most students knew this was a bad idea, but everyone soon clapped, and everyone dug in to the amazingly tasty food.

"Isabella, do you want the rest of this cookie? It's only got one bite out of it." Lily offered, putting the cookie on her friend's plate.

Isabella took a bite out of the cookie, "Oatmeal chocolate chip!" She exclaimed, "My favourite!" She then grabbed for the cookie on Sirius' plate, and a roll on James' plate.

"Damn, I thought maybe, just maybe, one day you would learn that you can take food from the middle of the table, and not other people's plates." Sirius said, clearly annoyed. Isabella's heart fluttered at just the sound of Sirius' voice, before she began contemplating the thought.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be nearly as fun, besides-"

"Sirius Black! My my my, summer vacation was good to you!" Diane Mills was what Isabella referred to as 'the resident whore', she loved Gryffindor boys, in particular, Sirius Black. Isabella's heart nearly stopped as Diane placed her hand on Sirius' shoulder.

Isabella stood up quickly, and looked from Sirius to Diane, and back to Sirius, "I think I'll be going, I'm feeling kind of sick." and with that, she walked out of the Great Hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------

So, like it, dislike it, love it, hate it? Review! But whatever you wish to say, keep this in mind: I love constructive critism, and I can even take someone saying they don't like it, not everyone likes the same thing, but it's my first fanfiction (not my first piece of writing, but my first **fan**fiction) and I would appriciate it if you wouldn't be crude or just plain mean. Thank you :)

Ooh, and the lyrics are from Rascal Flatt's "Stand", a great song I recommend to anyone and everyone.

3 Your's Truly

Mrs. David Radford

Or atleast I wish...


End file.
